


Drop the Ball

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kissing, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally made a magic promise with an extremely powerful witch and now she's his matchmaker. </p><p>Great. </p><p>This was exactly how he wanted to end his year and begin a new one. *eye roll*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed & I wrote it in an hour at work cuz that's where I am on New Year's Eve.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR STETER LOVERS!!!!!!!
> 
> I've got new chapters for Keep Going & SYU. I'm working on the next part of the Found You series. I'll try not to keep you too long!

“Okay, so I have to wear the blindfold why?” Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed. “Because you, as a human, are not as in tune with your senses as supernatural beings. As a magic-user, you can access those instincts more easily, but you’re still early in your training, so you get distracted by your vision, hence the blindfold. And cuz Artie said so.”

“And why am I doing this again?”

“Because you made friends with the Head Priestess of the most influential coven in the States and agreed to something you didn’t realize was magically binding.”

Stiles took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Right.”

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles leaned against the wall, foot bouncing on the wall as he surveyed the room. Artie, or High Priestess Artemisia of the Rising Moon coven as most people called her, had decided he needed a life partner and was determined to find him someone. He looked around at the various witches, wizards, warlocks, mages, druids, banshees, weres, vampires, and other magical beings gathered in the ballroom. They were all better looking than him. No one was ever going to approach him in this crowd and Artie would just try again. He buried his face in his hands as one thought circled through his head: he was doomed.

Suddenly a voice rose above the crowd. “Okay, everyone! It’s three minutes until midnight, so I need all magic-users to center themselves and everyone else to start tapping into those instincts! Remember, blindfolds on!”

Damn Art and her matchmaking ways. She had seriously set up her “Mate Match” ball on New Year’s Eve. She said it was a magic time and he knew she was full of shit. It was a pretty regular day magically speaking. Well, sometimes the energy and hope could be harnessed for spells, but not for this. She just thought it was romantic to start off a relationship kissing a stranger. He wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained, certain she would catch him.

“Stiles,” Artie hissed as she appeared in front of him. He startled and flailed. “You are the most unobservant person ever. Seriously. Now put your blindfold on and concentrate or you’re not gonna find your mate!”

“Okay, okay!” He had promised her he’d let her help him find someone, having no clue that a promise between a High Priestess and anyone else magically-inclined was a freaking oath. Now he didn’t have a choice. He slipped his blindfold over his eyes and took several deep breaths as he concentrated on his magical core. He knew that his magic was supposed to guide him to his perfect match, but he still didn’t quite believe it. His relationships hadn’t exactly picked up since he left Beacon Hills after the whole Nogistune thing. 

He shook his head to clear it of his melancholy and focused on the warmth inside where his magic rested. He tugged at it, encouraging it to fill him, especially his closed eyes. He could see vague shapes even though his blindfold thanks to his power. He turned his head to the left where his magic was pushing. One figure stood out from the others with it’s brightness. As he walked toward it, he felt the warmth inside increasing. 

When he finally stood directly in front of the other, he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin with how pleased his magic was. He put his arms on the person’s shoulders as he felt hands rest on his hips. ‘Ooooh’, he thought as he touched the strong, broad shoulders of a definite male. His hands slid up to the neck and he shivered at how the bare skin felt against his own. His breathing hitched when the hands on him moved down to his ass, grabbing it firmly and squeezing just as he reached stubble. He couldn’t help the groan as he was pulled against a very firm body. “Jesus fuck,” he whispered when he realized he had an erection that was pressed right up against the other man’s. A deep chuckle sounded in his ear and he was filled with a sudden sense of familiarity. 

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!” he heard Artie shouting, as one of the hands left his ass to curl around the back of his head. His breath hitched again and he felt ridiculous. Nothing was even happening yet.

“SEVEN! SEX!” she screamed, causing the whole room to laugh lightly, breaking the tension, but not with him. He could feel warm breath at his ear.

”FIVE!” 

It moved down his jaw.

”FOUR!” 

It stopped at his mouth. 

“THREE!” 

He licked his lips quickly, accidentally swiping over his partner’s lips as well. 

“TWO!” 

The man in front of him growled deep in his throat. Definitely a were then. 

“ONE!” 

Lips were just barely touching his, stopping him when he tried to move forward to meet them. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Finally, the other man surged forward, mouths meeting harshly. Stiles felt a buzzing zoom through his skin, a tingle forming in every inch of his body as it rushed through him. He fisted one hand in the barely long enough hair as he met the were full on. 

Stiles sucked on the tongue in his mouth, grinning and losing his prize as the other man moaned. He thrust his tongue inside and now there were fangs grazing it before pulling back to nip at his lips. Stiles tipped his head back, whispering, “Oh gods,” as the sharp points dragged down his throat, leaving stinging lines.

“Hey, hey!” Artie interrupted, making both of them growl. She just giggled. “No sex in the champagne room!” She laughed, but Stiles didn’t get what was funny. “I told you I could find your perfect match for you, Stiles.”

“Stiles?!”

He froze. He knew that voice.

He tried to take a step back as he ripped off his blindfold, but the hand on his ass moved to his waist and pulled him back. He looked up into the glowing blue eyes of one Peter Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some ideas for how I could continue this so it could have more! For now, though, I'm going to keep it as a one-shot.


End file.
